


The adventures of Harry Potter Black

by jeeva160889



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeva160889/pseuds/jeeva160889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on my own challenge. Harry is nearly 3 years older than in cannon. Harry's adventures and pranks with the twins. Enjoy. Read and Review :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on my own challenge. Thanks a lot to My-Rebel-Within for beta-ing this :)**

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

  
**Chapter 1**

**October 1, 1977**

  
Lord James Charlus Potter was the proudest man on earth at that moment as his wife Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans had just given birth to a beautiful little boy. This little boy, Harry James Potter, with the trademark Potter hair looked every bit like his father as a baby. It could be said he was an exact replica. Harry James Potter was a surprise albeit a pleasant one to the Potters, who had decided that they wanted to wait for another year before having a baby. Although they had used contraceptive spells, Lily had become pregnant within a month into their marriage.

James and Lily Potter were indeed very proud parents surrounded by James' mother and Lily's Parents Dorea Potter nee Black, Rose Evans and David Evans; As well as, James' closest friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, his God-brother Frank Longbottom, and Frank‘s wife Alice were in attendance. The moment each held little Harry Potter they fell in love with him, except for one Peter Pettigrew.

"He is going to be a charmer like his old man!" James exclaimed unable to stop smiling.

"Hopefully not as big-headed." Lily said smirking at her husband, who was so lost by looking into his son's eyes, did not even hear the comment to make a protest.

"Sirius, you will be Harry's Godfather, right?" James asked his best friend.

Sirius looked terrified for a moment and asked, "But what if I am a terrible godfather?"

James and Lily laughed at him and assured him that he would do great. After this talk he looked determined, he readily agreed to be Harry's Godfather.

Alice was asked to be Harry's Godmother and Frank was asked to be his secondary Godfather in case anything happened to Sirius too, which both of them agreed. Remus understood that he could not be the secondary Godfather due to his furry-little problem, but he resolved to be the best uncle to the little guy. Peter, on the other hand, resented the fact that he was not asked to be the Godfather of the boy.  
   
 **March 15, 1978**   
    
James, Lily and little Harry Potter were in St.Mungos waiting room along with their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were waiting to visit their friend and brother Sirius Black who was injured in a death-eater attack. When they were given permission, James rushed to his brother's (in all but blood) side. However, he stopped from hugging Sirius keeping in mind that Sirius was injured.

Sirius sat on the St.Mungo's bed looking cheerful, but James and Lily could tell their friend was upset about something and he did not want anyone to know. Although Lily had initially disliked James and Sirius during the first five years of their Hogwarts years, she had come around to like James during their sixth year. While she was dating James, she got to know Sirius who became a brother to her. After Harry was born, it was rare not to see Sirius around at the Potter Manor except for when James and Sirius were called in for work due to the death-eater attacks, as they were Aurors.

Once the Healers cleared Sirius to go home, he was immediately guided to the Potter Manor. After Remus and Peter had left and Harry was put to bed, James and Lily confronted their friend concerned as Sirius had started to become moody.

"Padfoot, what is the matter? Why are you so upset? Do not think for a moment that we are fooled by your cheerful face! Your eyes say otherwise." Lily said when she saw Sirius was about to interrupt her.

Seeing James and Lily's concerned face, he sighed.

"Bellatrix cursed me with some dark curse which has made me completely sterile. I can never have a child, James. All because the bitch is angry that my grandfather refused to disown me and officially made me the Heir of the Black family. What am I going to do Prongs? I cannot marry now; it would be unfair to any girl as they would be looking forward to having a child. I would never have the joy or pride of being a parent. I was just starting to realize the joy a child would bring and now I could never have my own!" Sirius said becoming hysterical in the end. Lily pulled Sirius into a gentle hug silently as James joined in. Both the Potters knew meaningless words were not what Sirius needed. After sometime, they gave him a Dreamless Sleeping Draught and went to bed.  
   
 **A week later...**   
    
"Prongs, Lils, can I talk to you guys?" Sirius asked as he came down to the kitchen. He had a determined look which James knew too well. Both of them just nodded their heads and motioned for him to continue.

"Will you let me blood-adopt Harry? I can never have a child of my own and I love the little guy as my own. I don't want to take your place, but just... Bellatrix cursed me knowing I would die without an Heir which would make the entire Black Fortune hers, since Regulus died just 5 months back. If I blood-adopt Harry, he would be the Heir to the Blacks in case anything happens to me and Bella would never get her hands on the Black fortune. Please?" Sirius asked not looking up at his friends faces scared that they would be angry with him for even suggesting such a thing.

James and Lily looked at each other before smiling and hugging Sirius, giving him permission for the blood-adoption. It had been on their will that if anything happened to them, Sirius could blood-adopt Harry.

The preparations for the blood-adoption were ready within the next two days and Harry was blood-adopted by Sirius with few people like James' Godmother Minerva McGonagall, Dorea Potter, The Evans', Remus, Peter and few others from the Order of the Phoenix as witnesses. Harry James Potter became Harry James Sirius Potter-Black, Harry Potter-Black for short. Uncle Pa'foo became Paddy as a mixture of Papa and Daddy, also a shortened form of Padfoot. Paddy was the name James had suggested. When Sirius protested telling that he could never take over James' place, James reminded him that he was the one who suggested the name in the first place and that Sirius was also Harry's Father.  
   
 **30 July 1980**   
    
Three year old Harry was led by his parents to St.Mungo's again. This time it was to welcome his new god-brother to the world. Harry looked like a miniature James, but he had his mother's Almond shaped emerald green eyes. Harry also developed a mischievous streak. While it made James and Sirius proud fathers, Lily was resigned. Little Harry's parents always told him their own school-days experiences as bed-time stories. Harry, as mischievous as he may be, had also inherited his mother’s kind-heartedness.

James and Lily were asked to be little Neville Franklin Longbottom's godparents to which they agreed. Harry was happy to play with his little god-brother and immediately took up the mantle of big-brother and was protective over Neville. When both the Potters and the Longbottoms were asked to go for an Order meeting, Harry and Neville would be left with either Augusta Longbottom or Dorea Potter. The older Evans' were killed in a car crash a year ago, when they were on their way to meet their older daughter Petunia Dursley nee Evans.

Harry proved to be both protective and powerful. When little Neville was held upside down by his great-uncle Algie, who was visiting Augusta, and dropped him accidentally, Harry's magic halted Neville and slowly floated the eight month old crying boy to Harry. When Augusta came upon the scene, her shouts at Algie were greater than any howler.

Harry proceeded to calm the little boy and glared at Algie anytime he so much as looked their way. When Algie tried to come near and Neville started to cry, Algie found himself frozen in place unable to move anywhere and Augusta half-hearted tries to release him did not work. Only after the Potters and Longbottoms returned from the Order meeting, ten minutes after that incident, and calmed Harry enough to release the man was he able to move again.  
   
 **October 31, 1981**

James and Lily Potter had gone into hiding with little Harry almost three months ago with Sirius as their secret-keeper due to a prophecy given to Albus Dumbledore. As Sirius was also living with the Potters, there was no danger to him. Unfortunately, a week before the fateful day, while Sirius went shopping for groceries and other necessities, he was captured by the death-eaters and tortured for information on where the Potters were hiding. Sirius was almost driven to the point of insanity, but the Death-Eaters decided to stop and continue interrogating him the next day.

Fortunately, John Crabbe was the night time guard opened the cell to taunt Sirius, who turned into his animagus form which looked remarkably like a Grim just before the man came into the room. On seeing the Grim, he fainted, while Sirius made his escape under the cover of Darkness and returned home, very weak and bloodied. James and Lily immediately cleaned him up and made him rest. The next day he suggested that they change the secret keeper to Peter as he would be the least likely choice. He explained how he might have given in if they had continued to torture him and that if he was not the secret keeper, even if the Death-Eaters captured him again and tortured him for information he would not be able to give it. The Potters were finally convinced and changed the secret-keeper to Peter without informing anybody two days before the fateful day.

Unfortunately for them, they had not anticipated the attack, and were unable to escape. Sirius had gone to meet Peter to see if he was fine and if he needed anything. Voldemort deciding that he wanted to kill the Potters himself went to Godric's Hollow with the information Peter Pettigrew had given him. He killed James who had dueled him to try and stall him to give Lily the chance to escape with Harry. Voldemort, who had not wanted any of them to escape, had put up an anti-apparition ward himself before revealing himself.

**Meanwhile, upstairs...**

Lily took Harry to his room when she discovered she could not apparate and they had not been connected to the floo. Lily closed the bedroom door and warded it knowing it was not going to be much help, but still bought her time to talk to Harry.

"My beautiful little boy, always remember that I love you. I can only hope that you survive this night. On the chance somebody gets here and is able to rescue you, look after Paddy. Daddy and I will always love you and we will watch over you. There are a few letters for you, Paddy, Uncle Moony in your trust vault. Just remember to live your life to the fullest, prank a lot, stay happy. I love you." Lily said hugging Harry with tears flowing down her cheek.

"I love you too, Mummy!" Harry said not understanding fully what was happening but just that his mother was sad, and it was at that time that the wards flickered and died down making Lily put Harry behind her back.

Voldemort entered the room and asked Lily to step aside, that he was only there for Harry and that she need not die as his faithful follower had asked for her life. Lily, being the brave, spit-fire red head, looked Voldemort right in the eyes before she spit on him telling him that she would rather die for her baby, than live without him.

Voldemort killed Lily immediately and turned his wand on Harry Potter who stared back with intelligent emerald eyes. He wondered why his mama was not waking up, and wondered where his Daddy and Paddy were. When Voldemort uttered the two words of the killing curse, a green light sped towards Harry and engulfed him for a moment. This made Voldemort confused, but immediately the green light was turned to golden and was reflected back towards Voldemort who was frozen and was unable to move out of the way of the Golden light which destroyed his body. Voldemort fled as barely a spirit while Harry James Sirius Potter-Black had a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead.

**A/N: Reviews please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favouriting or following this story. Millions of thanks to My-Rebel-Within for being a wonderful beta :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 

**Chapter 2**

**Sirius Black:**

Sirius Black was a handsome young man who was also known as Padfoot to his friends and Paddy to his little boy. Sirius was very grateful to Lily and James for the little boy. When he was cursed by his cousin Bellatrix three years ago to make him sterile, James and Lily had agreed to him blood-adopting his little godson Harry, which made Harry Heir to both Potter and Black fortunes. Since then Harry was taught to call him Paddy. Harry's fourth birthday was just a month ago but it was only a small celebration with Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice and their one year old son Neville who adored Harry as a big brother. During the past three years they had lost a lot of people close to them like James' mother Dorea, the Prewitt brothers, McKinnons, Edgar Bones and his wife to the Death eater attacks.

James, Lily and Harry had gone into hiding with Sirius himself as the Secret Keeper as soon as Dumbledore had told them about a prophecy regarding Harry. Unfortunately, Sirius was captured and tortured, but he had escaped and convinced the Potters to change the Secret Keeper from himself to Peter Pettigrew who would be the least likely choice. Peter had gone into hiding after the Fidelius charm was re-cast to transfer the secret from Sirius to Peter, so Sirius was right now on his way to see if his friend needed anything. When he reached Peter's apartment, Peter was not there and there was no sign of him being forcefully removed. Sirius waited for about three hours before he got restless and decided to come back later in the week.

When Sirius arrived back at Godric's Hollow and saw the ruins of the Potter Cottage, he realized that Peter had betrayed them. He went inside the destroyed house, tears blurring his eyes as he saw the prone form of his best friend/brother in all but blood with his glasses askew. He knelt down and checked for the pulse and finding none, he started sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly he heard a distant whimper from upstairs and rushed to Harry's room hoping that Lily and Harry were able to escape or had somehow survived.

As he entered Harry's room, he found a black robe and a wand while Lily was a little away from the door. Harry was sitting up, holding his forehead whimpering. Sirius immediately rushed to Harry and checked to see what happened when he saw the bleeding cut on his forehead. He checked Lily's pulse, but knew that the worst had happened, before taking Harry down to the bathroom where Lily kept a few medical supplies in case Sirius or James had minor injuries during work, and applied the wound healing potion on the cut and bandaged it.

"Harry, Pup, Can you tell me what happened?" Sirius asked soothingly.

"Bwack man wid red eyes. Daddy told I and mummy to run. I and mummy go to my room. Then Bwack man wid red eyes come to my room, point his wand at mummy. Green light. Mummy not wake up. Bwack man point his wand at me. Green light, making my head owie, and green light back at the Bwack man and Bwack man go poof." Harry said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Pup, Don't cry, Paddy is here. I love you." Sirius said rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back, while he himself had tears running down his cheek, horror at what the young boy before him had witnessed. He also did not understand how Harry had survived the Killing Curse, for it could only be that, given Harry's explanation. He also knew that the Black robes upstairs belonged to Voldemort who had lost his powers somehow and had vanished. He knew he had to get Harry out of here, in case any Death Eaters came here in search of their Master.

"Paddy, Why mummy and daddy not wakie wakie?" Harry asked as Sirius was trying to get out of the house.

"Mummy and Daddy have gone to heaven,Pup. It is only you and me now. We will meet Mummy and Daddy after sometime. Alright?" Sirius said trying to stay strong for his little son.

Sirius was raging internally at both himself for suggesting the Rat for a secret keeper, and at the Rat for betraying his best friends. When he made it out of the ruins of the house, he saw Hagrid searching a way to go in.

"Hagrid!" Sirius called, getting the half-Giant's attention.

"Sirius!" Hagrid called out relieved.

"What are you doing here,Hagrid?" Sirius asked.

"Pr'fessor Dumbledore sent me. Said James and Lily were dead. But that 'arry was alive an' he told me te bring Harry te him. What 'appened, Sirius?" Hagrid asked.

"Voldemort attacked. Jamie and Lils are dead, Hagrid. I believe so is Voldemort. Harry was crying when I came in. He had a cut on his forehead. I just put on a wound healing potion on it and bandaged it. I don't think I would be stable enough to perform a healing spell. I am taking him to St. Mungo's now." Sirius said.

"I have orders from Pr'fessor Dumbledore ter bring Harry ter him. He is going ter keep 'Arry safe." Hagrid said with a stubborn tilt to his chin and Sirius sighed as he knew when Hagrid got like this there was no arguing with him. Hagrid worshiped Dumbledore, and his words were law for him. Sirius was in no condition to fight Hagrid. He decided to catch the Rat and take him to Dumbledore before explaining anything to the old man and getting the guardianship of his pup.

"Harry, Pup, Paddy has to go catch Wormtail who showed the bad man where we lived. I will come back to you as soon as possible, Alright? Will you go with Hagrid?"Sirius asked, although it was tearing him to do so to the boy who had just lost his mother and father just an hour ago.

Harry for his part was scared to let his Paddy go as he was thinking that he would not see his Paddy also for a long time like his mummy and daddy. He wondered if he had been a bad boy and if that was why all three of his parents were going away. "Harry be good boy, Paddy. Don't go." The little boy said with his lower lip trembling slightly. Sirius let his tears flow silently as he hugged the little boy tightly.

"You have not done anything wrong, Pup, Pettigrew was the one who did wrong. I'll go catch the Rat and come back to you as soon as I can. Till then, Paddy wants you to stay safe from the bad Black Man's friends who might hurt you like they did Mummy and Daddy. Will you do that for me, and stay safe? Please?" Sirius asked.

Although Harry did not understand fully, he understood that the bad man's friends might hurt him and that he had to go with the big beardy man to stay safe and that Paddy would come as soon as he could. He nodded although he was not pleased.

"Where are you going to take him, Hagrid?" Sirius asked.

"Ter Harry's Aunt's. Dumbledore said that is the only place safe for him. He gave

me a portkey to reach there." Hagrid said.

Sirius wanted to rage and curse at that but controlled himself as Harry was still in his arms watching him.

"Hagrid, I will give you Harry, but please, try to change Dumbledore's mind. I will catch the Rat and then come. Petunia does not like anything to do with Magic which included her sister. Harry also does not like portkeys because he always gets sick. Take my bike. Harry loves coming with me on that. I always charm a side-car for him when we used to go flying. If he falls asleep on the way, there is no need for you to worry. He has lost a lot of energy, so the little guy might be pretty tired." Sirius said, to which Hagrid just nodded. Sirius hugged and kissed his pup good-bye before giving him to Hagrid.

Sirius saw them take off, before he sent a patronus to the Longbottoms as well as call Minerva McGonagall, who was James' god-mother, on the mirror they had given her in case of emergencies. He knew he had to explain to Remus face to face. He tracked the Rat down to an alleyway in Muggle London. Unfortunately for him, Peter Pettigrew had expected him and blew up the street after cutting off his finger, shouting that Sirius betrayed the Potters and then transformed into his animagus form before going into the sewers. The aurors led by Bartemius Crouch, arrested Sirius and threw him into Azkaban without a trial which suited another man very well for his own plans.

**Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva was woken up suddenly in the early hours by Sirius' voice. When she looked around for the source of the voice, she found the mirror which James and Sirius had given her in case they had an emergency. They only did not give one to the Longbottoms only because they had a little son too and they would not be able to come immediately. Minerva answered the mirror with dread coiling within her.

"Sirius, What is it? You look terrible." Minerva said as soon as she saw Sirius' face.

"Minerva, Peter betrayed us. Voldemort attacked the Potter Cottage. Jamie and Lily are dead, but Harry is alive. I don't know how, but by Harry's description, Voldemort shot the Killing Curse at Harry and it rebound onto him. Voldemort has vanished, although his wand and a pile of robes is here. Hagrid was here, he told he was here on Dumbledore's orders and that Dumbledore told him James and Lily were dead, but Harry was alive. How did Dumbledore know if Harry was alive or not and James and Lily were dead? I was the first one here. I had gone to check on the Rat, and waited there for hours when he was not there. Anyway, Hagrid is to take Harry to Petunia's house on Dumbledore's orders. You know how she is. Please try to change Dumbledore's mind. I am going to track down Pettigrew. Everybody thinks I am the secret keeper and I need the Rat to prove that I am innocent." Sirius rambled.

Minerva understood the gist of what he was trying to tell and nodded her head, resolving to talk some sense into the headmaster. "You be careful, Sirius. Peter has managed to fool all of us. Please be careful." Minerva said.

Sirius nodded and cut the connection. When Minerva went to find the Headmaster, she did not find him either in his office or even his quarters. It was then Minerva decided to go to Privet Drive to wait for Dumbledore to come, all the while hoping that Sirius did not become rash. Minerva watched the Dursleys the entire day in her animagus form and was disgusted with the way Petunia was raising her son. She became angry when she heard Vernon Dursley call the Witches and Wizards "her lot."

Finally, when the inhabitants of Privet Drive were asleep, an old man with long white beard and purple robes appeared making Minerva narrow her eyes and her tail twitch. When Dumbledore had made the entire street dark with his deluminator, she transformed back and tried to get Dumbledore to admit that James and Lily were dead. She got really irritated with him when he acted so callously towards the death of two people and that he had passed a lot of parties on the way. She finally got him to admit that he was there to leave Harry with the Dursleys.

"Do you really think it is wise, Dumbledore? Lily used to tell a lot of stories about Petunia and I have seen today how they are spoiling their own son. Vernon Dursley did not even call is witches and wizards. He called us "Her Lot". Are these people really the ones fit to raise Harry? I know for a fact that Harry's guardian next in line is Sirius as he has blood-adopted little Harry." Minerva ranted.

"This is the best place for him Minerva. Sirius is suspected to be the reason Lily and James are dead. Besides, do you really trust Sirius to take proper care of Harry?" Dumbledore asked trying to turn her against Sirius.

"I know for a fact that it was Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters and not Sirius. I will testify for him. Sirius has gone to capture Pettigrew right now. Even if Sirius was unable to raise Harry, and I trust Sirius just as James and Lily trusted as they had given him permission for him to blood-adopt Harry, the Longbottoms are supposed to be Harry's primary Godparents. They can take Harry in." Minerva tried again.

"Harry needs special care as he has just witnessed his parents dying, Minerva. The Longbottoms have a one year old son who will keep them busy." Dumbledore denied.

"The Dursleys have a one year old son too, Dumbledore. Can you honestly think for one second that the Dursleys are better suited to look after a four year old boy who has already shown signs of magic, and deal with the accidental magic situation than the Longbottoms? If according to your logic, Harry needs special care, then as James' Godmother, I have every right to raise little Harry as I am also one of the guardians named in the Potters' Will." Minerva said getting irritated with the old man.

"Minerva, You already have too much work, what with being the Deputy Headmistress and Head of the Gryffindor house as well as your teaching duties. You cannot dedicate the needed time to look after the young boy." Dumbledore said, wondering why Minerva was not accepting his decision as easily as before. He tried to influence her with legilimency, but unfortunately for him, her mental shields were very strong and if he tried to do even a little more forcefully, Minerva would notice it, and even more questions would arise after she had hexed him thoroughly.

"I am ready to resign my job, if that is what it takes to gain guardianship of Harry." Minerva said resolutely alarming Dumbledore.

"Minerva, I assure you that such drastic steps need not be taken. Harry would only be staying here until Sirius proves his innocence. After that Sirius will get the custody of young Harry." Dumbledore said though not meaning his words at all.

Minerva although not satisfied with that, just nodded her head. "How are you going to explain it to the Dursleys at this hour? Why did you not come earlier, before they went to bed, to explain this to them?" She asked.

"I have written a letter for them. I will put little Harry into a spell induced sleep and a letter with him, so the Dursleys know everything and Harry will only awaken when he is taken by Petunia." Dumbledore said.

"A Letter? How can you explain the events that happened last night in a letter? And what is this about spell induced sleep? Are you not going to knock and wake them?" Minerva asked scandalized.

"There is a chance that Petunia might reject taking in Harry if we awaken them now. It is better if they find him in the morning." Dumbledore said in his all-knowing voice.

Minerva's retort was cut short when they heard the roaring of Sirius' motorbike. Hagrid brought a sleepy Harry who saw Minerva and reached out to her calling out, "A'nt Minnie."

Minerva took Harry from Hagrid gently and comforted the little boy.

"Really Now, Dumbledore. Do think carefully what you are about to do. Lily and James specifically told Harry was not to go to the Dursleys. I will keep Harry with me for a few days, until Sirius can be cleared of any charges. I can take few days off." Minerva tried again.

"I am sorry Minerva, but this is for the best. Now let us get this over with. give the boy here." Dumbledore said, scowling inwardly at how the boy became even more upset at the thought of being taken away from a familiar person again.

Minerva tried to calm Harry, turning away from Dumbledore, as he asked Hagrid what had happened and how he had gotten the motorbike. After Hagrid had explained what had happened, he asked if this was the best place for Harry.

Dumbledore although irritated with both Minerva and Hagrid questioning his decisions, assured Hagrid in a grandfatherly voice that he knew what he was doing. He silently shot an obliviate at Minerva, not noticing the watchful green eyes and then a sleeping spell at the little boy, who was already tired, fell asleep making Minerva believe that Harry fell asleep due to his tiredness. Dumbledore then took Harry from Minerva and put him on the doorstep of the Dursleys and tucked the letter he had written in Harry's hand. He made a show of putting a sleeping spell on Harry for Minerva's benefit while in reality it was something else that would not be discovered until later in the young boy's life, although Dumbledore had no plans of revealing the type of spell he had cast to anyone.

Minerva, who had been intending to awaken the Dursleys and explain what had happened, after Dumbledore had left, was unable to do so due to Dumbledore obliviating her, making the next few years to come very difficult for little Harry. She fell into her bed before she let her emotions show and cried to sleep thinking over and over about her godson's death and the betrayal of Sirius Orion Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and favoriting and following the story.
> 
> A/N: Not beta-ed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3: Life with the Dursleys**

It was 20th of June 1989. Almost seven years since the Dursleys were woken up at six in the morning because of the milkman ringing the doorbell, to find little Harry Potter on their doorstep. The past few years were not kind to young Harry as he had been thrown into the cupboard under the stairs and was treated like a slave by his Aunt and Uncle. He was always told that he was a burden to his hard-working relatives. The only good thing at Number 4, Privet Drive for Harry was his little cousin Dudley who adored Harry, ever since one night when both Vernon and Petunia had to go for a business dinner and had to leave both Dudley and Harry with a babysitter.

***Flashback***

It had been almost a year after Harry had come to live with the Dursleys, a year that had started with him being sick due to being left outside for an entire night during winter, a year filled with many sleepless nights spent in hope that his Paddy would come and get him from the hell hole that was the Dursleys. A year filled with hard chores for a small four year old boy to complete, a year when most of the days Harry had to go to sleep without food because he could not complete the chores. A year when Little Dudley Dursley was in his Terrific Two's, completely spoiled by his parents and trying to make his cousins life even more miserable than it already was.

On that particular day, Vernon had come home early in a jubilant mood.

"Petunia, I have a wonderful news. We have to go for a business party held by Mr. Grunnings. Word has gotten around that I am going to be promoted." Vernon said, grinning happily at his wife and son.

"Oh! That is wonderful news indeed, Vernon. I am so happy for you. You deserve that promotion more than anybody else." Petunia said raising her voice shrilly so that the neighbours would hear her. "Oh! We have to go shopping to get some wonderful little suits for little Diddykins. This is the first of the many official parties he is going to be attending." Petunia gushed not seeing her husbands face fall.

"Er- Pet, This is supposed to be only for the employers and their spouses. They have specifically said that no children are allowed. We have to find a babysitter for Duddy and the brat." Vernon said in a subdued voice. He had been hoping to show-off to his colleagues and higher-ups about how wonderful his son was after-all.

"What? But- But-" Petunia spluttered but finally accepted that they had to leave Dudley for the night.

Petunia had tried calling her friends to see if anyone would be available to baby-sit Dudley that evening, but unfortunately for her all of them had other appointments they had to keep. Finally without any other options, they had to ask the old cat lady, Mrs. Figg to babysit both Harry and Dudley.

Mrs. Figg, although a nice lady, was not a very ideal babysitter, and with nothing to do but watch the two children, she soon fell asleep. Dudley, who was bored playing with the toys he had downstairs, went to his nursery to get more toys and play. Harry tried stopping the toddler, but Dudley, who was used to getting things done his way just pushed harry away and went crawling up the stair before Harry could react.

Sighing, Harry just waited at the foot of the stair to make sure his cousin came down safely, as one of the rules by his Aunt and Uncle for him was to never go upstairs. Harry soon learned his lesson that when he disregarded one of their rules, they would always punish him very soon but leaving a lasting impression. Dudley had just started crawling downstairs when he suddenly slipped and started falling down. Harry, seeing that panicked and stopped Dudley's fall by slowly floating him down. Dudley, once safe demanded Harry do it again, but Harry refused saying that only if Dudley was polite, he will play. Dudley had thrown a temper tantrum, but Harry still remembered how his parents always told him to be polite and never doing anything when he demanded it or threw a temper tantrum.

He waited for Dudley to finish his temper tantrum and calm down before he said, "We should never demand anything from anybody, Dudley. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon may give in to you when you start crying, but you cannot do the same thing when you grow up. If you want to be a good boy, you should always be polite and request." Harry had remembered his Dad saying the same words to him a few months before he died. It was not until little Harry started school, he found that he had an edetic memory and that he could remember everything since he was six months of age.

Dudley, without his parents to support him, had no idea what to do to get Harry to float him again, finally relented and said, "Pwease pway wiv me, Haawy."

Harry smiled slightly at his little cousin and started playing with Dudley by floating his toys around carefully.

Dudley in all innocence had told his parents when they returned about how Harry played with him, and how nice he was. The elder Dursleys had gotten very angry and had punished Harry for daring to play with their little Duddy, and had sent him to his cupboard. Since that day, Dudley had taken to following his cousin around and copying Harry's manners reminding Harry of his little Godbrother Neville.

***End Flashback***

It was Neville's birthday and although Harry was sad that he could not wish Neville Happy birthday, he made a greeting card and coloured it. He knew he could just give it to his best friends who were also magical, and that they would owl it to Neville. Dudley had also grown up a little and always followed Harry around when Harry did the chores in the garden. Dudley had quickly learnt that his parents did not like Harry and scolded him when he said he wanted to play with Harry. Petunia and Vernon had decided that Dudley only followed Harry around to get him in trouble, but Dudley always asked Harry to tell him stories. Harry always told him stories that his parents had told him and some stories of Neville.

"What are you doing, Harry?" an eight year old Dudley asked when he saw Harry with some crayons and a paper in the park.

"I am making a greeting card for little Nev, Dud. His Birthday is coming soon. I will just give it to Gred and Forge, and they would mail it to Nev. He should not think I have forgotten him." Harry said smiling softly at his cousin.

"Can I colour as well?" Dudley asked.

"Sure, Dud. Come here." Harry said, happy that his cousin seemed better in his manners.

Dudley had been polite to Harry since that day, but had not changed his attitude much towards others. Once he had started school, he was reprimanded by one of his teachers on the first day. Harry had found a crying Dudley in the school park during the Lunch recess when a few other children were making fun of him for crying. Harry had sent the children away and had sat with his cousin, consoling him, before Dudley had told him what had happened. Harry had said the same words from before, telling him that his dad had said this a few months before he died. Dudley, taking the advice to heart, slowly started changing his attitude and saw that a lot of his classmates being more friendly towards him than before.

Dudley had then started studying properly with Harry's help, he had always come within the top five in the class. He was still a chubby little boy, but not too obese, and he was best friends with Ron, the Twins' younger brother. Dudley sat near Harry and took up one of the crayons and started colouring. After they were finished, Harry added Dudley's name in the card before he put it in between his books so that his Aunt and Uncle would not take it away. The first time Harry had made a card for his godbrother was when he first went to school when he was five. His aunt had seen it when he went home to show it to little Dudley and destroyed it in front of him. Since then Harry was careful so that they did not do the same again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I planned on going into detail about Harry's primary school life, but decided to do that briefly in the next chapter. Well... What do you think? Reviews please...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and following! Chapters 2 & 3 are edited with a few parts changed. please re-read that. Hope you like the chapter. Happy Reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter : 4**

Eleven year old Harry Potter sat on the swing in the park near Number 4, Privet Drive, waiting for his best friends to show up, reminiscing about how they had become friends, while Dudley was playing in the Jungle Gym.

**Flashback**

It was the first day of school for the little five year old Harry Potter. He sat under a tree near the playground opening his lunch-box, only to find that there was only a piece of stale bread. He did not know why, but his Aunt and Uncle disliked him ever since he came to stay with them after his mama and dad had gone to heaven without him. He had done everything they asked him to do, but nothing was good enough in their eyes. They only gave him a bare minimum to keep the neighbors from nosing into their business. His clothes were second hand and were a little baggy and torn, his bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs and his meals were mainly composed of stale bread and a few vegetables. He prayed that his Paddy would come soon and take him away.

Suddenly a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see a few older boys around nine years old standing near him, sneering at his clothes in disgust.

"Hey boys, lookie here. A street urchin." A blond haired boy commented making the others laugh and start teasing him.

When Harry just ignored them, the blond haired boy pulled Harry up roughly and lifted his hand to hit him when Harry, scared and angry pushed him making the boy and the others with him fall a few feet away from Harry. Harry knew it was accidental magic, so not wanting to hurt the boys, he just collected his bag and walked away not noticing a pair of twins, who had witnessed the entire exchange, follow him. When Harry went back to his classroom, he was startled when the two boys sat down next to him.

Harry looked at the two boys, they were identical twins, with red hair and a few freckles. Both of them had a mischievous air around them that he recognized all too well. After all, he, his dad and Paddy were very mischievous.

"Hi, I am Fred Weasley" the twin on the left introduced himself.

"And I am George Weasley" the twin on the right said.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said smiling at them.

Fred and George immediately looked up to his scar on his forehead and went slack-jawed, opening and closing their mouth resembling a fish. Harry would have laughed at their expressions but was worried at the reaction.

"Um… Guys, why are you staring at me?" Harry asked nervously running his hand through his hair, one of the habits he had picked up from his memories of his dad.

"You are "THE HARRY POTTER"?

"Son of James and Lily Potter?" The twins asked.

Harry just nodded, his face falling in sadness at the mention of his parents. "How did you know about my parents name?" He asked.

"You are famous. Our parents tell a lot of stories about you to our brother and sister." Fred said as if it was obvious.

"Why am I famous?" Harry asked confused.

"You defeated You-Know-Who last Halloween." George said repeating what his mother had said.

"I did not do anything. The bad man pointed his wand at me and said something, but the light went back on him and he vanished. That is the day my parents went to heaven without me." Harry said sounding distressed.

Fred and George looked at each other and simultaneously hugged Harry from both sides. Harry stiffened at first, but then relaxed into the first hug he received in nearly a year.

"We will always be with you."-

"You will be coming to Hogwarts"-

"And we will be in the same year."-

"So we will always be there for each other." the twins said making Harry smile at them.

"So we will be Friends Forever?" Harry asked stretching his hand with his palms upward.

"Friends Forever!" The twins said solemnly clasping his hand for a minute, and the three boys soon collapsed into giggles. The twins soon found out that Harry was every bit as mischievous as themselves and together they pranked the older boys who had tried to bully Harry. They pranked anyone who bullied others, though nobody ever caught them in the act."

Fred and George Weasley or as Harry called them Gred and Forge, were from a large family with three older brothers, a younger brother and a little sister. It was unusual for someone from a wizarding family to go to muggle primary school, because either the parents themselves teach the children or tutors were hired till the age of eleven when they went to Hogwarts. The only reason the twins were sent to the primary school was because they were pranksters and kept disturbing their older brother Percy who in turn complained to their mother that the twins were not letting him study.

Their mother with her hands full with Ginny making a fuss, was frustrated with the twins and it was soon arranged that they would go to a muggle primary school where one of the Prewitt cousin who was a squib, worked as an accountant. Although their home was a long way from Surrey, the older Weasleys felt it would be better for the twins to go to that school in case the twins did any accidental magic so that their cousin would be able to alert them and they could do some damage control. Stephen Prewitt's address was given to the school records so that it would not be suspicious.

They had convinced their parents to let Ron go to school as well when he turned five and after a lot of discussion they agreed. Ron and Dudley had become best friends and Ron looked up to Harry as an older brother as well. It never occurred to the twins to tell their parents that the "Harry" they always mentioned was in fact Harry Potter. The twins and Ron would just floo to their cousin Stephen's house which was a block away from the park and go to school with him or walk over to the park to meet Harry and Dudley on the weekends.

**End Flashback**

"HARRY!" Harry looked up beaming when he heard the twin shouts of his best friends. Ron was also following them smiling at seeing Harry and Dudley who had run over to them.

"Gred! Forge!" Harry greeted hugging his best friends and then hugged Ron in greeting as well. Harry was the only one of the very few people who could tell the twins apart. Even their mother sometimes got them confused. Ron and Dudley soon left the trio to play in the Jungle gym and the monkey bars, while the three older boys sat chatting. They had not seen each other the previous day as their mother said that all of them had to go to Kings Cross to pick up their older brothers who were returning for their school.

"Har! Been too long since we saw each other!" The twins said. "Been a nightmare at home." Fred said.

"Percy has just come home from his second year and keeps taunting us about the sorting." George said.

"Will you send this to Neville? His birthday is coming soon. I do not know when our Hogwarts letters arrive and I can't get an owl before that. I can't wait for September 1st." Harry asked.

Neville's birthday was not until July 30th, and it was only June 25th, but their school had ended the previous day and the twins and Ron would be unable to come during the rest of the summer. The twins nodded and pocketed the package Harry gave them. Harry had always gave the twins a package that they would send it through their family owl to his god brother, Neville, ever since the first year they met. He had initially thought to just save each years card and send it when he got an owl while he went for Hogwarts shopping.

Once during a school trip, Harry had found a little plush toy and bought it with the money the Dursleys had given him for lunch. When the twins asked who it was for, Harry had told them about his memories of Neville and how he was planning to hide the toy so that he could give it to him later, because his aunt had destroyed the card he had made. The twins immediately offered to forward the package for Neville from then onwards, and Harry always got something he found interesting during the school trips. The twins always pitched in along with Harry, telling him that they would add their names to the card and that Harry could always pay them back once he re-entered the wizarding world, after which Harry just relented.

Soon the three Weasley boys bid Harry and Dudley good-bye and left as it was going to be lunch time soon and their mother had asked them to be back by then.

**Longbottom Manor**

Eight year old Neville Longbottom, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, was eating breakfast with his grandmother when a house elf appeared with an exhausted owl and a small package making Neville beam in happiness. His Gran had always told him stories about his god brother Harry and how protective of Neville he used to be. Neville himself had a few photos of himself and Harry.

Although his birthday was not until July, he always received his gift from Harry during the end of June. Neville at first thought that Harry had not wanted to meet him, his Gran had searched everywhere she could to find where Harry was, but she could not find anything. After exhausting all possibilities, she had asked Professor Minerva McGonagall. The Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts tried to remember, but was unable to do so and hence they had to wait till the time for Harry's Hogwarts letter to be delivered before they could find out where Harry was.

"Finish your breakfast and then you can open the package." Augusta said smiling at the beaming eight year old.

After breakfast was over, Neville and Augusta went to the living room where Neville eagerly ripped the wrapper apart. Neville opened to find a card made by Harry himself. As usual, the names Gred and Forge were there near Harry's name, but this time, there was another name, 'Dudley' along with the other two. Neville always wondered who Gred and Forge were, thinking those were weird names. This year, Harry had sent him a small puzzle set. There was a letter along with the card which he opened and tried to read before giving it to his grandmother. Augusta opened the letter from the boy she had considered another grandson.

**"Dear Neville,**

**I am Harry. Your God brother. I hope you like my presents every year. I am sorry for sending you gifts so early but I do not own an owl, and I am in the muggle world, so I cannot send the gift to you on your birthday. I always ask my best friends Fred and George to owl it to you. They sign their name as Gred and Forge in the card. They like to joke about their names. This year my cousin has also helped colour and so signed his name as well. I am waiting for my Hogwarts letter so that I will be able to go buy an owl and then i can write to you whenever I want. I remember playing with you. I love you little brother. Don't ever forget that. I wanted to write a letter always, but I did not know how I will be able to get your reply, so I did not write.**

**Please wait for a few more weeks and i will be able to write to you regularly. I want to know everything about you. what is your favourite colour? what is your favourite food? what do you like to do in your free time? I am excited to see you again soon. Say Hi to Auntie Alice, Uncle Frank and Gran.**

**Love,**

**Harry."**

Augusta had tears in her eyes after reading the letter. Harry remembered her! It was a surprise when Neville had received the first present from Harry. It was a mystery till now where he was and how he had sent the package and why so early and not on Neville's birthday. But now, she had her answer and was not going to let anybody stop her from bringing Harry to the Longbottom Manor to stay with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reviews Please! I know Harry, Fred and George sound a little too mature for their ages, but it just fits. Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you sooooo much for the reviews as well as all the favoriting and following :) Happy Reading :) Not beta'ed. If anyone wishes to be a beta please PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this story!**

**Chapter: 5**

Lady Augusta Longbottom was a lady on mission. As soon as Neville was occupied with the puzzle set Harry had sent him, Augusta went to the fireplace and floo-called Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva?" Augusta called out when she saw the transfiguration professor on the couch reading the Transfiguration Today magazine.

Minerva came near the fireplace when she saw her caller.

"Augusta? What is the matter?" Minerva asked her friend.

"Neville got his early birthday present from Harry as usual. This time he has written a letter indicating that he was in the muggle world. He is also friends with the Weasley's twin boys. That is how he was able to send the gifts for Neville." Augusta explained with tears in her eyes.

Minerva McGonagall's eyes widened at the information from her friend. They had wondered why Harry had only sent his gifts to Neville but had not written any letter in between. Now that was one puzzle solved.

"If he is in the muggle world, then he should be with Lily's sister. We can find their address in a telephone directory. Shall I meet you at the Leaky Couldron in an hour?" Minerva asked her mind whirling.

Augusta just nodded her agreement and withdrew from the firecall.

**An hour later:**

"Neville, Professor McGonagall and I are going to search for Harry! We will try to be back as soon as possible. You can either play with the puzzle set or do something else if you wish. If you need anything, call for Tipsy. Have your lunch on time. Alright?" Augusta said to the eight year old boy who nodded his head excitedly. Finally, he would meet his God-Brother again!

Augusta flooed to the Leaky Couldron to find Minerva waiting for her. The two witches went out to the muggle side and made their way to a telephone booth. They found the telephone directory and checked for the address of the Dursleys hoping they would find it. They found it within ten minutes and took the Knight Bus to Wisteria Walk, and then walked to number 4 Privet Drive from there. Minerva could not shake the feeling that she had been there already although as far as she could remember she had never stepped foot in this unnaturally tidy neighborhood where all the houses looked exactly the same.

The two ladies walked down the driveway to the door and rang the doorbell.

"BOY! OPEN THE DOOR!" They heard a shout from inside making both of them look at each other in astonishment that a child was asked to open the door, but they just decided to wait and see.

The door was opened by a small eleven year old replica of James Potter with almond shaped emerald green eyes. Harry's eyes widened as soon as he saw the two ladies.

"Gran! Aunt Minnie!" Harry exclaimed and launched himself at them hugging them to their immense surprise. Although they knew from his letter that he remembered them, they were surprised that he was able to identify them after nearly eight years.

"BOY! WHO IS AT THE DOOR?" a male voice came from the direction of the living room.

Harry stiffened and let go of the two ladies making them worried. They heard a gasp from behind Harry making them look up at Petunia Dursley who was staring at Minerva as if she had seen a ghost. Vernon had also come out of the living room by then and his face started turning purple when he saw the two women standing at the door glancing a Harry affectionately.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Vernon shouted at the two women.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, James Potter's godmother as well as the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. This is Augusta Longbottom, Harry's second godfather's mother! We are here to take Harry to the Longbottom Manor for the remainder of the summer before Hogwarts starts." Minerva said sternly.

"THE FREAK WILL NOT BE GOING TO THAT FREAK SCHOOL!" Vernon shouted becoming more purple in the face if that was possible.

"Vernon! Let's go inside. The neighbors!" Petunia exclaimed making Augusta and Minerva exchange incredulous looks as they were ushered inside.

"You are not Harry's legal guardians. You have no say as to whether he goes to Hogwarts or not! His name has been on the record since his birth!" Augusta exclaimed.

"What do you mean we are not his legal guardians? Does that mean that we could have just tossed him out and we would not have gotten into any trouble? Why the hell did the old man 'domble-something' tell us that we are his legal guardians and paying us to house the freak?" Vernon asked not noticing the dangerous look on the two women's faces.

"Dumbledore? And what is this about tossing Harry out on the street?" Augusta growled.

"Well, if you take the freak from here now, I will not allow him to come back here. We will be glad to get rid of him." Vernon said making Augusta and Minerva angrier while Dudley looked like he was going to cry.

"Be careful Dursley! The next time the word freak comes out of your mouth with regards to Harry, you won't have your voice to speak. I will gladly take Harry away with me. I do not intend to let him suffer your presence after this! I would have taken him away from you and your horrible wife, had I an inkling as to where he was. I had searched for him high and low over the years. I plan to keep him as long as he wants to stay with me." Augusta said making Harry look at her in surprise with his eyes suspiciously moist.

"You can't take him away. The old fr- geezer told that he has to stay here! Vernon, remember that the boy has to stay here for our protection from their lot!" Petunia said shrilly.

"I can level charges of kidnapping an Heir of two Most Ancient and Noble Houses. It is your choice." Minerva said calmly as though discussing the weather.

"Take him! But I warn you, I will not accept him back into my house." Vernon said as Petunia nodded along with her husband.

Both the witches just shook their heads disgustedly at the older Dursleys and turned to Harry.

"Come Harry. Let's pack your things and get out of here." Augusta said standing up while the older Dursleys went pale and looked at each other in fear.

Harry just led the two witches to the cupboard under the stairs, telling them that was his bedroom. Minerva turned towards the older Dursleys furiously and transfigured them into toads with a flick of her wand.

"You will be returned back to your original forms in an fifteen minutes when the Police reach here." She said in a dangerously calm voice making the toads croak in terror as they were unable to move as well.

Minerva made a phone call to the police informing them about the child-abuse and neglect. When the Police arrived, both Minerva and Augusta told them about how they had been searching for Harry for so long and showed them the cupboard under the stairs. When the police had questioned Dudley how Vernon and Petunia had treated Harry, the eight year old innocently told them that if Harry made a mistake while cooking, his mother would hit him on the head with the frying pan and that his father had once burnt Harry's hand since the bacon was burnt under his watch. That sealed the fate of the older Dursleys as the police arrested them. Augusta had offered to take in Dudley as well telling that she had a grandson who was the same age as Dudley, when the police had wondered what to do with the boy. When Dudley agreed that he would go along with them, the police took the Dursley couple away while Minerva and Augusta packed Dudley's and Harry's things and left No. 4 Privet Drive for the last time.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I am not completely satisfied with this chapter! Anyway reviews please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, favorites and follows... You made my day :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

**Chapter : 6**

Minerva and Augusta walked along with Harry and Dudley in between them to Wisteria Walk, both witches still furious with the older Dursleys. Harry on the other hand was trying to figure out how best to voice his question to his Aunt Minnie, finally deciding to the ask her bluntly.

"Aunt Minnie?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm. Yes Harry?" Minerva asked turning her attention to Harry.

"You told Uncle Vernon that you could press charges for kidnapping me and that you were searching for me all over. But you were also present when the old man and the giant man left me here. How did you not remember where I was then?" Harry asked making Minerva and Augusta stop in shock at the question.

"Er.. I am sorry. I should not have asked." Harry said a little scared at their reactions.

"No Harry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I do not remember being here, but I had the feeling that I had seen this place before. Can you please tell me what you remember of that night, Harry?" Minerva asked.

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to recount the happenings of the night, but Augusta shushed him looking suspiciously at an old woman who was near them.

"I think this is a conversation for somewhere private. Come, lets make haste and go to the Leaky Couldron. We can get a private room from Tom." Augusta said directing the two boys towards the same place where they got off the Knight bus.

Minerva nodded in agreement and their journey to the Leaky Couldron was spent with Harry and Dudley filling the two witches in on what had happened since Harry was dropped off at the Dursleys. Once they reached the Leaky Couldron, Augusta asked Tom the barman for a private parlor before ordering some sandwiches and Pumpkin Juice for the boys and butterbeer for the Minerva and herself. They were soon ushered into the private parlor. Minerva and Augusta put up a few silencing wards.

"Alright, now, Harry, please tell us what you remember of that night." Minerva said.

Harry looked at the two expectant witches nervously before nodding his head. "Paddy had gone to check on Wormtail. Daddy was playing with me. Suddenly, Daddy became scared and told Mummy and me to go upstairs. We went, but the Black man came upstairs and asked Mummy to step aside and that he was there only to kill me. But Mummy refused and so he killed her. Then the man turned his wand to me and said Avada Kedavra. A green light sped towards me and then it became golden and surrounded me. The golden light then went towards the man and he disappeared. Only his cloak was there." Harry said fighting his tears. The two older witches sat in horrified silence before gathering Harry and Dudley into a hug. Dudley knew Harry had some nightmares of that night because he would always scream and then he would be punished for disturbing the older Dursley's sleep.

"Paddy then came and took me out of the house. Then the giant man came. He told Paddy that Professor Dumbledore asked the giant man to take me to him. Paddy did not agree at first. But the giant man was stubborn. So Paddy told me he will come back and get me once he caught Wormtail because Wormtail showed the bad man where we lived. I did not want to go with the giant man. But Paddy told me that I had to stay safe from the friends of the man who killed Mum and Dad till he caught Pettigrew. So I went with the giant man on Paddy's motorbike."

Minerva and Augusta became more alarmed when Harry told the part where it was Pettigrew who was the secret keeper. 'What about Black then? Was that why he killed Pettigrew? But why did he kill the muggles?' was the thought that ran through their minds.

"When we reached Privet Drive, you and the old man were arguing. You took me away from the giant and held me. When you turned away from the old man, he pointed his wand at your back and shot some spell. Then he pointed it to me and suddenly, I felt very tired and sleepy. After that I only remember waking up in the morning because Aunt Petunia screamed." Harry said finishing his tale and looked up at the older witch who sat stiff as a board, her eyes furious.

"Aunt Minne, are you angry at me?" Harry asked softly making Minerva soften her expression.

"No my dear. I am angry at the old man. You said he shot a spell at me. I think it was a spell to make me forget anything that happened that night. That should be the reason that I do not remember being there that night. We can go to Gringotts and see if the block can be removed." She said.

"Harry, how can you remember so much?" Augusta asked.

"I can remember everything since I was six months old, Gran. I read somewhere that it is called edetic memory." Harry said making the two witches gasp in surprise. They finished the sandwiches and paid Tom before going to Gringotts.

Dudley gasped at the entrance to Diagon Alley and excitedly chattered to Harry about all the shops around. They soon reached the tall white marble building. Minerva and Augusta had warned Dudley about Gringotts being run by the Goblins and not to stare or point at them which would be considered rude.

Two Goblins bowed to them at the entrance. Harry bowed his head toward them as well like he remembered his Dad doing the same when they had come here on Harry's third birthday. Harry smiled remembering that day and his subsequent trips to Gringotts till a few days before the fateful night. His smile widened when he saw the goblin teller for the line the stood.

"Hello Nocky! Long time, no see!" Harry said cheerfully before either adult could open their mouth, when they reached the teller.

The Goblin jerked his head and looked at the young boy in front of him before his face broke into a vicious grin showing his pointy teeth. The adults were nervous at Harry's greeting while Dudley looked scared.

"Harry! Mo Charaid! Minun Rikoskumppani!" The Goblin said jumping down from his seat. He came around and pulled the grinning Harry into a hug which was heartily returned, surprising the goblins as well as the humans present in the bank.  **[Harry! My Friend! My Partner-in-crime!] (A/N: I just translated using Google.)**

"You have grown up, Mo Charaid!" the Goblin, Nocky said.

"You are still the same height as I remember you, Nocky!" Harry said cheekily causing the two baffled witches to gasp at Harry's cheek while Nocky just laughed.

"Griphook, I will be taking these people to Ragnok. Please see to this line till I am back." Nocky requested the nearby Goblin who just nodded wide-eyed before jumping on to the seat behind the desk.

"Aunt Minnie, Gran, Dudley. This is Tagnok the fifth, son of Ragnok the seventh, my friend and partner in crime. Nocky, this is Minerva McGonagall, Lady Augusta Longbottom and my cousin Dudley Dursley. Both of us used to prank Mum and Dad and Ragnok of course, ever since we met on my third birthday!" Harry said.

"Uh! Don't remind my father. I may never sit properly again." Tagnok said wincing exaggeratively before starting to laugh along with Harry.

Minerva and Augusta just raised their eyebrows at the two, still looking a little confused.

"Tagnok used to sit with his father and observe, when Ragnok dealt with the clients. Ragnok is the account manager for the Gryffindor and Peverell accounts, so that includes Potter Accounts since we are the last descendants of the two lines. When Dad brought me here to claim the Heir rings on my third birthday, Tagnok and I hit it off. When Dad and Mum were discussing business with Ragnok, both of us discovered each others mischievous sides and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and partnership." Harry explained making both the witched nod with obvious amusement.

"What did you two do?" Dudley asked interested in the pranks.

"Well, Harry whispered for me to make James's hair pink and Lily's hair yellow. I just added an extra spell that their hair would change color once they stepped out of Gringotts. I did not want to make dad angry at me while he was doing business. Harry on the other hand tied my father's cloak to the legs of the chair." Tagnok said grinning as he remembered his father's expression when he toppled down.

The group had arrived in front of a tall oak door with many markings on it. Tagnok just knocked on the door and waited patiently for permission to enter. When they heard a gravelly voice asking them to enter, Tagnok opened the door and allowed Harry to enter first. Dudley, Minerva and Augusta entered behind him followed by Tagnok who closed the door behind him.

"Uncle Raggy!" Harry shouted making Tagnok stifle his laughter as Ragnok dropped the spectacles he was holding in shock. Minerva and Augusta just resigned themselves to more surprises overcoming their shock at Harry addressing the Director of the bank in such a manner.

"Harry?" Ragnok asked once he put on his spectacles before grinning at the boy in affection to those who knew what to look for.

"Come here my child. It been a long time. You have grown up from the little ragamuffin." Ragnok said surprising the two older witches who had thought that the older goblin might have some resentment for the pranks Harry had pulled.

Harry gave Ragnok a hug before he introduced his companions and then took a seat.

"Where have you been, my child? Why haven't you replied to my letters for the past two years?" Ragnok asked.

"I was left with my maternal Aunt and Uncle. I did not receive any mail from anyone Uncle Raggy. My relatives were muggles. They did not like magic. I only sent Neville his birthday and Christmas gifts because my friends from primary school are from a wizarding family. Only this summer I had written a letter and Gran and Aunt Minnie were able to find me. What happened to Paddy, Uncle Raggy?" Harry asked after Ragnok had nodded his head accepting the explanation.

"He was wrongly sentenced to prison for murdering Mr. Pettigrew." Ragnok said.

"But, Paddy told he would catch the man and come back." Harry said in a small voice disappointed that his Paddy was unable to come for him, but at the same time glad that it was because of this he did not come and not because he hated Harry.

"We had tried to get a trial, but the Ministry does not listen to us. Your parents' will was sealed by the chief warlock stating that he was your Magical Guardian. Now that you are here, we can start with unsealing the will and then presenting the proof to the Ministry and demanding a trial." Ragnok said making Harry nod his head.

"Director Ragnok, is it possible for Harry and Dudley to get a full health scan? We would also like to be checked for any mind magics used on us. After hearing Harry's report earlier, I can tell that I was obliviated at least once." Minerva said recounting what Harry had told them earlier as well.

Ragnok nodded his head in agreement and they made an appointment with the Goblin healers for two days later. It was decided that the older Potter's will would also be read then. They bid Ragnok and Tagnok goodbye before withdrawing some money from the Longbottom vaults and going into Diagon Alley. Harry and Dudley were taken to Madam Malkin's Robe shop and purchased a few robes, before making their way to Longbottom Manor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing the latter part of it. Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews and favoriting or following the story/me! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter: 7**

**Longbottom Manor:**

The group of four arrived just as Tipsy was about to notify the eight year old boy to get ready for lunch. Neville looked up as the floo flared and his Gran exited with another eight year old boy, smiling. It seemed his Gran and the professor had found Harry but he wondered who this boy was. The fireplace flared green again as another boy, this time an eleven year old, and Neville was sure this was his god-brother Harry Potter, exited soon followed by Professor McGonagall.

Harry looked around the familiar living room before his gaze fell on the eight year old Neville. His face lit up with a lovely smile at the chubby little boy.

“Nev!” Harry cried in happiness as he rushed forward and hugged the boy close. Neville stiffened slightly at the unexpected hug but relaxed and hugged Harry back shyly.

“Dud, come here.” Harry called to his cousin who looked a little lost.

“Nev, this is my cousin Dudley. Dud, this is Neville for whom you had colored his birthday card earlier in the month. Both of you are the same age.” Harry introduced the boys to each other.

“Thank you for the gifts, Harry. I love it. Thank you for the card, Dudley.” Neville said smiling shyly.

Harry beamed at him while Dudley smiled back shyly and nodded.

Tipsy announced that lunch was ready and soon the boys were shepherded toward the dining table and lunch was served. Harry kept a constant stream of conversation going as he asked Neville about his favorite color, food, etc. as well as what he liked doing in his spare time and whether he liked his tutors.

Neville answered each question, at first shyly, but soon he was chatting away about the plants he liked in the greenhouses, and asking a few questions of Harry and Dudley. Minerva and Augusta looked fondly at the three boys. The elves had gotten two bedrooms ready for Harry and Dudley near Neville’s. Neville was really glad that the two boys would be staying at the Longbottom Manor.

Harry had asked about Frank and Alice and Augusta had explained that they were tortured to insanity. She promised to take Harry to St. Mungo’s to visit them as soon as possible. They had also received a letter from Ragnok stating that the appointment with the Gringotts Healer was made for 28th June at 11.00 A.M. That was two days from now, so Harry, with Augusta’s permission sent the twins an owl.

Everything was going fine, with the three boys getting to know each other until Neville mentioned that his Great Uncle Algie and Great Aunt Enid would be coming on the first of July. Harry had still not forgotten how the man had dropped Neville on his head.

“You don’t sound excited. Don’t you like it when Algie and Enid come?” Harry asked cautiously.

Neville looked nervous thinking Harry would be upset, and he really did not want to upset his god-brother. Although he only re-acquainted with the older boy earlier that day, Neville looked up to Harry and felt safe with him. But he shook his head when the older boy smiled re-assuring.

“Both of them try to force me to do accidental magic. I have not yet showed any signs of magic yet.” Neville said in a small voice ashamed of himself.

“What did they do to try to force you to do magic, Nev?” Harry asked his voice shaking.

“I nearly drowned last year when he pushed me off the end of Blackpool Pier, he keeps trying to catch me off-guard. But I have never shown any sign of magic.” Neville said his eyes filling with tears.

“If he ever does something like that ever again, I will seriously hurt him. Does Gran know?” Harry asked.

“No. I think she is also disappointed that I have not shown any sign of magic. Uncle Algie said if I don’t get into Hogwarts, they would send me to muggle world. I don’t know anything about the muggle world Harry. I am scared. Will I be a muggle? Will you not talk to me if I was a muggle?” Neville asked starting to cry.

Harry immediately hugged the younger boy close to him and soothed him.

“Magic or no Magic, you will always be my little brother, Nev. Don’t listen to Algie. Gran would never give you up. If Algie sends you to the muggle world without Gran knowing, I will search for you and bring you back, but that does not matter because you will not be sent away in the first place. Gran loves you too no matter if you had magic or not. Do you understand?” Harry asked softly. Neville nodded his head and after a few moments calmed down.

“Nev, Dud, the both of you keep talking. I will be back in a few moments.” Harry said while both the younger boys nodded their agreement.

Harry made his way to Augusta’s bedroom and entered after knocking and gaining permission.

“Harry, come in child. What is the matter?” Augusta asked seeing the furious look on Harry’s face.

Harry related what Neville had told him which made Augusta furious with her older brother. She promised him that she would talk to him when he came to the Manor the next week. She could not believe Neville thought she would abandon him. She promised Harry to sit Neville down and talk to him about it.

**The Burrow**

It was breakfast time and the breakfast table was lively with all the Weasleys present and each one talking over the other. The twins were plotting all the pranks they were going to pull on the students with Harry. They knew that Harry would also have many ideas by the time they boarded the train. The owl delivering the Daily Prophet came along with another unknown owl. The unknown owl landed in front of the twins and Fred relieved it of its burden.

“That is not Hogwarts letter. It’s too early and we haven’t got ours. Who would be writing to you jokers?” Percy asked scorning.

Fred and George just shrugged before opening the letter. When they saw it was from Harry, they let grinned at each other before reading the letter.

_“My Dear Pranksters in crime, Gred and Forge,_

_A lot has happened since we last met. Thank you for sending the gift and letter to Neville on my behalf. I had mentioned in my letter that I was in the muggle world and that my relatives did not like magic and hence I had to send the gifts through you. Gran read the letter and then told Aunt Minnie. Both of them came to Privet Drive. They saw the cupboard under the stairs and called the Police. They have taken Dudley and me to Longbottom Manor. We went to Gringotts as well. We’ll be going to Diagon Alley on the 28 th. Will you be able to come? If so, bring Ron as well. Neville and Dudley Will be accompanying us. We will be at Gringotts at 11 A.M. If you will be able to make it, we could meet in Gringotts, just tell me the time, I will be there, and I could like to introduce you to one of my childhood partner in crime. If you will not be able to come, owl me when you go for your Hogwarts shopping. Give Ron our love. _

_Bye,_

_Yours,_

_Partner in crime,_

_Harry.”_

The twins let out a triumphant whoop of laughter at the thought of the older Dursleys getting what they deserved.

“Harry and Dudley are going to be there in Gringotts on 28th. He asked if Ron and we could join him. Can we go Dad?” Fred asked.

“Why are they going to Gringotts? It can’t be Hogwarts shopping.” Arthur asked.

“He might have some business, he is after all an Heir. Could we go with Bill?” George asked.

Bill had just joined his internship in curse breaking at Gringotts. He would be starting the next day.

“You will distract your brother from work. He cannot be baby-sitting the three of you when he has just joined.” Molly said while Percy nodded his head agreeing with his mother.

“Harry will be accompanied by his Gran. Bill would not have to baby-sit us.” Fred said indignantly.

“We would wait quietly with him till Harry comes.” George said. Their mother had always put the blame for any mischiefs on them, no matter if they did not do it. Ginny had always taken advantage of it and the Twins always got in trouble with their mother for anything Ginny blamed on them.

“Please Dad.” Ron asked his father.

“If it is okay with Bill and Harry’s guardian, then I don’t see why you can’t go.” Arthur said with a sigh.

“Bill, Please. We swear we will be good till Harry comes.” The twins said together.

Bill nodded his head. “Not a problem. I will be leaving at 9 A.M.”

The three youngest Weasley boys beamed at their brother before scribbling a reply to Harry and sent it with the owl.

**June 28 th**

Harry had received the letter from the twins telling him that they would be going to Gringotts along with their brother who had just joined as an intern for curse breaker at Gringotts and that they would be there at nine in the morning. Harry spoke to Augusta who agreed to take the boys to Gringotts early. Harry had also owled Ragnok and Nocky telling them that they would be there early. Augusta had taken the three boys to St. Mungo’s the previous day to visit Frank and Alice. Harry simple took both their hands and spoke about his life and his best friends and Dudley. He talked about the pranks he had pulled at the school and by the end of their visit, Harry could honestly tell that he had felt both of them squeeze his hands once or twice.

Harry had mentioned it to Augusta later without Neville there. He did not want to give the younger boy any false hope. Harry decided to talk to the Goblins about it later. They knew people all over the world and might know someone who could help. Harry, Neville and Dudley were ready to go by 9.15 A.M. having finished their breakfast and the four of them flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where Minerva met them. The group made their way to Gringotts and Harry sought out Nocky who had promised to wait for them at the counter.

Nocky motioned for another Goblin to take his place when he spotted Harry and made his way over to the group.

“Nocky! Meet my little god-brother Neville Longbottom.” Harry said hugging his friend. Nocky grinned and nodded at Neville before motioning them to follow him ignoring the surprised customers who had never seen a wizard hug a goblin and the goblin returning it.

“Where would Bill Weasley be? My other pranking partners in crime would be with him. He is interning as a curse breaker.” Harry said.

“That would be just around the corner.” Nocky said his eyes lighting up at the prospect of meeting another prankster who was Harry’s friend.

They knocked the door to Bill’s office and entered once they were given permission.

“Gred, Forge! Haven’t started any pranks yet?” Harry asked when he saw his friends sitting quietly.

“HARRY!” the twins shouted as they jumped up and came up to him to hug him.

“They promised me they would be good.” A tall red head said. Since he was the only one Harry did not know, he concluded that was Bill.

“Harry Potter.” Harry said extending his hand.

Bill took Harry’s hand after a moment of surprise that the Harry his brothers always mentioned was The Harry Potter. He shook off his surprise and grinned “Bill Weasley.”

“Professor!” Bill said when he saw Minerva.

“Mr. Weasley, good to see you have gotten an internship here.” Minerva said.

“You promised to be good? Really? I believe the world is going to end.” Harry said.

“Ah! But we only promised that we would be good till you came, our dear friend.” George said smirking making Fred and Harry smirk along with George.

“Got to love those loopholes!” Harry and George said laughing making Bill and Minerva groan in unison.

“Auggie, I don’t think Hogwarts will survive the next generation of the Marauders.” Minerva whispered to Augusta.

“Gred, Forge, Ron, this is Neville, my god-brother, his Gran, and this is Aunt Minnie.” Harry said smirking knowing that the twins would start calling her Aunt Minnie as well.

 “And last but not the least, my old partner in crime, meet my new partners in crime. Gred, Forge, this is Tagnok the fifth, the son of Ragnok the seventh. Nocky, these two are Fred and George who prefer to be called Gred and Forge.” Harry said. Bill gasped when Harry introduced Nocky. He wondered how the goblin let Harry call him Nocky and what the story behind their relationship was. As far as he knew the Goblins hated all the Wizards.

“I don’t think you have to worry about Hogwarts just yet, Minnie. We have to fear whether Gringotts with still be standing by the end of the day!” Augusta said shivering at the mischievous looks on the four pranksters.

“Come along, dear Minions, Aunt Minnie and Gran. Let’s go and meet Uncle Raggy!” Harry said cackling with the twins and Nocky.

 

 

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows** **J I apologize for any mistakes as I do not have a beta and English is not my first language. Happy Reading!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!**

**Chapter 8**

Harry, Nocky and the twins took the lead with Ron, Neville and Dudley in the middle and Minerva and Augusta in the rear. Dudley and Ron started chatting and pulled Neville into a conversation regaling him with a few tales about the twins and Harry pulling pranks at the muggle primary school. The group of four at the front were whispering and occasionally giggling at some particular insane idea while the two adults just looked on with fond exasperation.

“Shall we begin our chaos, Minun Rikoskumppani?” Nocky asked.

“Minun Rikoskumppani?” The twins asked.

“Means Partner-in-crime!” Harry said with a small smirk.

“Nocky, you are the only one who can do magic. Can you turn every goblin’s skin color pink? As for the witches and wizards, charm the doorway so that any witch or wizard who walks out of the bank after we leave is turned blue with their hair a shocking pink color, but it should only trigger after a few minutes of exiting the bank.” Harry said making the other three pranksters grin evilly.

“I will, but I have to make sure that none of the other wizards except our group can see the prank on the goblins.” The goblin replied.

“But why not letting the humans see the prank on Goblins and the prank on humans activate only after they have left Gringotts?” Fred asked.

“We Goblins are a proud race. The humans will only make a laughing stock out of us when we are pranked. Similarly, the humans would blame the goblins when they are pranked inside Gringotts, no matter if it was a human who pranked them. Both the situations would lead to a disaster.” Tagnok said making the tree boys nod in understanding.

Tagnok looked around to make sure the other Goblins were not paying attention to them before muttering something under his breadth in gobbledegook. Soon the goblins sitting at the counter turned pink in color and the goblins operating the carts followed before the senior goblins in their offices turned pink in color. One by one each of the goblin started and looked around wildly at the humans around them, but when none of the humans noticed anything wrong, they found their culprit when Tagnok and his cohorts giggled. Minerva and Augusta had a horrified looks on their faces while the three younger boys were staring at the four pranksters with wide eyes.

“Tagnok!” A small shout from the direction of the Directors office made the four pranksters pull an innocent faces as a pink color Ragnok stormed out. He sighed when he saw that Harry was with his son and that none of the other humans in the bank noticed the shocking change in the goblin’s skin color went a long way in calming the Director’s rage. The other Goblins went back to work once they saw that the Director would deal with his son, but each of them vowed revenge on their fellow goblin for the prank.

“Uncle Ragnok, this is Neville Longbottom, my god-brother and these two are Fred and George Weasley, my best friends and this is their brother Ron.” Harry said turning the Director’s attention away from Tagnok.

Ragnok nodded to each of them before taking them into his office.

“We apologize, Director.” Augusta said still a little horrified at the repercussions that might happen because of the prank.

“No apologies needed, Dowager Lady Longbottom. I expected this to happen. The older goblins would have certainly deduced that it was Tagnok and Harry who were the executioners of this prank. The younger goblins have heard the tales about the shenanigans of these two troublemakers. The one good thing is that none of the other humans are able to see us with this atrocious skin color. How long does this last?” Ragnok directed the question towards Tagnok and Harry.

“A couple of hours.” Tagnok said sheepishly.

“You do know that we are going to have a prank war on our hands now right?” Ragnok asked his son who nodded grinning mischievously.

“I do fear for Hogwarts now.” Minerva muttered making the twins and Harry grin mischievously.

“Don’t worry, Aunt Minnie. Hogwarts will still be standing by the end of our education. We won’t damage her. Much!” Harry said with the twins nodding along with Harry.

“Let’s get down to business now. We have unsealed Lord and Lady Potter’s wills. We will read that first before we move on to the finances and then you can get checked up by Healer Burnok. Is that good?” Ragnok asked. Augusta and Minerva nodded.

Ragnok opened a cabinet and pulled out a file and returned to his seat.

“The Lord and Lady Potter made individual wills in case one of them survived as well as a combined will in case both of them died on the same day. Since both of them died on the same day, we can read the combined will.” The Director said eliciting nods from the group.

**_“We, Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans declare this our Last Will and Testament._ **

**_First, if our son Harry James Sirius Potter-Black has survived us, then all our estates and title are bequeathed to him except:_ **

**_10,000 Galleons and the use of the Potter cottage and the surrounding land in Cornwall for an unlimited time to our dear friend Remus John Lupin._ **

**_10,000 Galleons to our godson Neville Longbottom._ **

**_10,000 Galleons and the Gryffindor cottage in Scotland to Minerva McGonagall._ **

**_In case any of the three mentioned above are dead, the Galleons are to be donated to St. Mungo’s Hospital specifically for the research for the cure of Lycanthropy and treatment of werewolves._ **

**_10,000,000 Galleons are to be donated to St. Mungo’s Hospital specifically for the research for the cure of Lycanthropy and treatment of werewolves. The account is to be managed by the Goblins and the money should only be released with proper proof that the money is being used to the purpose stated._ **

**_Second, the Guardianship of our son is to be given to:_ **

**_Sirius Orion Black: Blood adopted father of Harry James Sirius Potter-Black_ **

**_Frank and Alice Longbottom: Godparents_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall._ **

**_If none of them are able to raise Harry, then he should go to some Wizarding family who has no prejudice and they should allow regular visits from our dear friend Remus Lupin. They should be paid a 500 Galleon every two months for Harry’s needs._ **

**_Under no circumstances should our son be left with Petunia and Vernon Dursley._ **

**_Finally, we hereby swear an oath that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper and not Sirius Black._ **

**_If Harry has not survived, then the estate, title and the seats are bequeathed to Neville Longbottom, our Godson._ **

**_Half the money in our vaults are given to Neville Longbottom and the rest are to be donated to St. Mungo’s hospital for the treatment of werewolves and research for the cure of werewolves. The donated money is to be managed by the Goblins and only released when the healers show proof that the money is being used to the purpose stated in our wills.”_ **

Harry, Minerva and Neville signed and accepted. Ragnok informed them that he would owl Remus and St. Mungo’s with the details of the will as well as send the will as proof to the Director of Magical Law Enforcement about Peter being the Secret Keeper. That would get Sirius a trial where they could request Veritaserum to be administered.

“Will you accept the Lordship ring now before we move onto the finances?” Ragnok asked Harry to which the young boy just nodded his acceptance.

Ragnok brought out an intricately carved wooden box and opened it. It was lined with a red color velvet fabric and a Ring was nestled in the center. The ring was a thick gold band with the Potter Family Crest at the center. The twins leaned in to see the Potter Family Crest. It looked like a sword crossed with a shield in between a Thestral on the right side and a Griffin on the other side while a hippocampus stood on top of the shield. The words “AD CAELOS VOLANS” were below the shield.

Harry put the ring on which automatically adjusted to fit his finger. “The Griffin indicates Gryffindor family, the Thestral for the Peverell family and the Hippocampus indicates the Potter family. The family Motto is AD CAELOS VOLANS which means flying to the heavens.” Ragnok explained.

“You will have to start your education in the management of your estates as well as the laws of the Wizarding World. You will only be able to take the seat in the Wizengamot on your nineteenth birthday. Until then the steward your parents had appointed would have to sit on it. Right now it is held by the Dowager Lady Longbottom. You will still be considered a minor, despite taking the Lordship, till you have completed your O.W.L.s. As for your finances, the investments your father and mother made is still bringing in good income. Is there anything you would like to ask?” the older goblin asked.

“Yes. Is it possible for me to open a trust vault for my cousin, Uncle Ragnok?” Harry asked.

“Indeed. How much would you like to transfer to the vault?”

“50,000 Galleons, 1000 knuts and 1000 sickles. Could you also invest half of that in the same investments my parents have made so that Dudley would also have a steady income till he completes his education?” Harry asked waving Dudley’s protests.

Ragnok nodded smiling. “You already have the Heir ring for the Black family right?” Ragnok asked.

Harry nodded. They completed the paperwork needed and made their way to the goblin healer Burnok’s office.

The healer’s office was a large room with a few cots and a desk to one side. A cabinet full of potions stood in one corner. Goblin Healer Burnok stood up and bowed when he saw Ragnok enter.

“This is the Lord Harry Potter-Black. He has not had a magical health check-up since the day his parents passed away. Please see to everything that is necessary. Minerva McGonagall also has suspicions of being obliviated. Please provide a general health check-up for the Heir Longbottom as well.” Ragnok said as Harry had asked for Neville to be checked as well in his letter when he confirmed the appointment time.

Burnok nodded before asking Harry to remain while everyone else waited outside.

Once everyone had filed out and the door closed, Burnok directed Harry to a cot and performed the diagnostic charm. He found that it was mostly malnutrition with a little bit of dark magic surrounding his scar that was making most of his magic to keep it contained. When Burnok cast a specific diagnostic charm to identify Dark Magic, he became furious at what he saw. He silently noted the details.

“Healer Burnok, I have a small question to ask. My godparents, the Lady and the Lord Longbottom were tortured to insanity and were admitted to the long term ward in St. Mungos. Is it possible to cure them through either goblin magic or even elsewhere in the world? I noticed they squeezed my hand a few times when I visited them yesterday.” Harry said.

“It is possible to treat them Lord Harry, but most humans do not trust us goblins enough to see them in such a vulnerable state. If the Dowager Lady Longbottom is alright with us looking to see what we can do, she can bring the Lord and the Lady Longbottom. But I will have to warn you that it is a slow process and might take up to nearly a year before they will be able to be out in public.” Burnok said.

“I will speak to gran and let Ragnok know, if that is okay with you.” Harry said to which the healer nodded.

The healer then prescribed a nutrition potion that Harry had to take for the next three months once daily. He mentioned that the Dark Magic residue could be removed in a ritual once Minerva’s and Neville’s check-up was over to which Harry agreed.

Once Harry went outside, Minerva was called in. A few minutes later the transfiguration professor came out looking absolutely furious but just hugged Harry to her without saying anything to her. Once Neville went inside, Harry mentioned what he had discussed with the Goblin Healer to Minerva and Augusta. Augusta agreed to discharge Frank and Alice from St. Mungos and bring them to Gringotts whenever the healer had the next available appointment. Ragnok agreed to send an owl once he found out the appointment time from Bronuk.

Bronuk soon called them in. He stated that the Dark Magic in Harry’s scar should be removed as soon as possible and that it would take about fifteen minutes for the ritual to be prepared. Neville was fine except that he had a self-made block on his magic. That could be removed in a few minutes if Augusta agreed. Augusta soon gave her agreement and they were led to the ritual chambers below. Neville’s block was soon removed and Neville looked much happier that he did indeed have magic.

The ritual to remove the Dark Magic was ready and it took nearly half an hour for the goblins to remove and capture the soul piece of Voldemort in a small crystal. There was a powerful surge of magic from Harry as the soul piece was released which seemed to be the extra magic it took to keep the soul piece at bay. The Goblins informed Minerva and Augusta that the Dark Magic was the soul piece of Voldemort and from the size of it, there seemed to be more out there.

They promised to keep the two ladies informed about the investigation. The group left Gringotts after that and did some shopping for school books for Harry as Minerva already knew the books needed for the first years. When Minerva offered to buy for the twins, they just shook their head indicating that they would like to use Bill and Charlie’s first year books that were in perfect condition. The three eleven year old boys were then taken to Ollivander’s wand shop.

Both Fred and George were matched to brother wands Fred’s wand made of Eucalyptus wood as the handle and Kaya wood as the shaft while George’s wand was made of Kaya wood as the handle and the Hornbeam as the shaft and both had Augurey tail feather and Billywig stinger as cores. The wands had to be custom made and Harry insisted on paying stating that it was their belated birthday gift.  

Harry too had to be fitted with accustom made wand which was made up of Cedar wood as a handle and Holly as a shaft with dual cores of Phoenix tail feather with Billywig stingers. Minerva and Augusta resigned themselves to chaos once Ollivander said that the Billywig Stingers were usually cores of pranksters while the three boys smirked at each other. Throughout their shopping they saw a few Witches and Wizards running around like headless chicken trying to find out who pranked them to turn their skin blue with their hair pink. Minerva and Augusta looked at the three eleven year old boys who just smiled innocently back at them.

The group floo-ed to the Burrow to drop the twins and Ron before flooing to the Longbottom Manor.

Minerva bade them good-bye before flooing to her Hogwarts office. She stormed her way to the headmaster’s office. As soon as she barged in and saw the old man sitting calmly behind his desk, she started shouting.

“YOU MANIPULATIVE OLD COOT. YOU BLOODY HEARTLESS GOAT. YOU DARE TO OBLIVIATE ME JUST BECAUSE I WOULD NOT CONSENT TO LEAVING HARRY WITH THE HEARTLESS MUGGLES? I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE HIM THERE. THOSE STUPID MUGGLES MADE HIM SLEEP IN A BROOM CUPBOARD. I TOLD YOU SIRIUS WAS NOT THE SECRET KEEPER AND YET YOU HAVE GIVEN THE TESTIMONY THAT HE WAS THE SECRET KEEPER. WHY?” Minerva asked sitting down.

“It is for the greater good Minerva. Harry had to be with his maternal aunt for the blood wards to be powered. A little bit of discipline would not be amiss. Harry would just be exaggerating a little.” Dumbledore said and yelped when Minerva hexed him with a particularly painful stinging hex as well as the furnunculus hex causing Dumbledore to break into painful boils.

“I saw for myself that Harry slept in a cupboard. Not only did Harry say it was his bedroom, Dudley Dursley said it as well. If you think for a moment to somehow bring out the older Dursleys from jail and make them take Harry in again, the entire Potter, Black and Longbottom family power and their alliances will be called to take you down. If you ever think to obliviate me again, you will not get away with it as I have arranged with the Goblins to have me checked for obliviations few times a year randomly. I will still continue to teach here and be the Head of Gryffindor and the Deputy Headmistress, but one move against Harry or his friends, I will resign and take Harry away from here. I am only not doing so right now because I want Harry to see where his parents and the other family members went to school.” Minerva stated before turning on her heel and leaving, closing the door behind her with a bang.

 

**A/N: Like it? No? Review please.**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter: 9**

The month of July passed with a few notable incidences. One of which was the arrival of Neville’s Great Uncle Algie. Algie and Enid arrived by the floo just as Neville came down from his room on the first of July.

“Great-Uncle Algie, Great-Aunt Enid. Welcome.” Neville said although he did not sound enthusiastic about the welcome.

Augusta had spoken to Neville as she had promised Harry and that talk had gone a long way in easing Neville’s fears. She had assured him that she would have a talk with her brother when he arrived, but since they had just arrived by the floo, Neville knew his Gran would not have had a talk with them yet and so he was wary of just what the man would do.

“So, you have yet to show any signs of magic then? I’m sure Augusta would have informed us about it if you had. You are such a disgrace to the Longbottom name. I think it would be better to have no heir at all rather than a squib.” Algie said as he dragged Neville upstairs and hung him out of the window.

Neville was completely terrified as he could see that he was very high from where he was dangled. He could only hope that either Harry or his Gran would come and see them before Algie dropped him.

“ALGIE!” Augusta shouted when she saw her grandson dangled from the window. Algie just lost his grip on Neville when he was startled by Augusta’s shout. Neville fell down in a fast drop making him terrified when he suddenly stopped midair and then slowly floated down safely.

Harry having heard Augusta’s shout ran out of his room and when he saw that Algie had dropped Neville, Harry’s magic immediately lashed out sticking the man high up on the wall. Harry leaned out and saw Neville floating midair before he descended slowly. Harry ran down and was out of the door as fast as he could. He gathered a shaking Neville into a tight hug, muttering “Sorry” repeatedly.

“Why are you saying sorry, Harry?” Neville asked once he calmed down from his scare.

“I promised you I would not let anything happen to you and have failed you in that promise. I am sorry, Nev.” Harry whispered.

“It’s not your fault Harry. None of us knew Algie would come so early.” Neville replied.

Augusta and Dudley had also come out and Augusta gathered Neville into a bone-crushing hug as well.

“You’re alive. Thank god, you are alive.” Augusta said checking him for any injuries.

“I’m fine Gran. Just a little shaken up. I did magic, Gran. I am a wizard, Harry.” Neville said smiling jubilantly.

“Thank Merlin for that. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be alive now.” Augusta said weeping. “Come. Let’s go inside. I’ve got two people to banish now.”

Despite Enid’s efforts to bring down Algie, he was still stuck up high in the wall. He shivered when he saw the cold green eyes.

“You have a lot of nerve. Just because I wasn’t there to protect my little brother, you go and nearly kill him every time you see him. Why should I not just undo the sticking charm and let you fall down? Although it is not the same height from where you dropped Neville, it would serve you right to have some broken bones.” Harry muttered furiously.

“It was a mistake. I was startled by Augusta shouting my name.” Algie defended himself.

“What were you doing dangling Neville out of the window in the first place, old man?” Harry asked coldly.

When Algie did not answer to that, Augusta shouted at Algie for nearly half an hour before Harry let the man down. Augusta banished both Algie and Enid from Longbottom Manor for the foreseeable future.

They did have a feast with all of Neville’s favorites as a celebration, though. The next notable incident came in the form of a letter from Madam Bones stating that the trial for Sirius Black would be taking place on the sixth of July at ten in the morning. It was to be a closed session with only the members of the Wizengamot, although Harry would be able to attend as he was the Heir of the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Black.

They dropped Dudley and Neville of at the Burrow after Molly Weasley had agreed to watch over the two boys as they were already good friends with Ron, on the sixth at nine thirty before they floo-ed to the Ministry. Minerva had also joined them as she was a witness. The group of three made their way down to the courtroom ten where Augusta went to the Longbottom seat while Harry and Minerva went to the spectator’s box.

At ten o clock, all the members were assembled and once Sirius was brought in, the doors closed. Sirius was pushed onto the chair in the center of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains, which sprang to life and bound Sirius.

“Very well. The accused is present. We will begin.” Minister Bagnold said.

“The trial for Sirius Orion Black on the sixth of July, 1989 for the assisted murder of the late Lord and Lady Potter, murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. Interrogators: Millicent Bagnold, Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Witness for the defense: Minerva McGonagall. Madam Bones, if you please.” Minister Bagnold said.

“Lord Sirius Orion Black was imprisoned in Azkaban on 1st November 1981 for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles as well as assisted murder of the late Lord and Lady Potter. The Heir Potter has recently gone to Gringotts and read the will of James and Lily Potter which stated that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper of their location, but it was Peter Pettigrew. Heir Potter also discovered that Lord Black was imprisoned without a trial and has demanded for a trial for his godfather.” Madam Bones said.

Augusta raised her wand at that making Amelia pause. Dumbledore as the Chief Warlock gave her permission to speak.

“Pardon me, Madam Bones, but Harry is not only the Heir Potter but also the Heir Black. Lord Black had blood adopted Heir Potter-Black with the permission of Lily and James Potter back in 1978 when Lord Black was cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange with a dark curse that has rendered Lord Black sterile. Hence, Lord Black is also a father of Heir Potter-Black.” Augusta said as the members of the Wizengamot began muttering among themselves.

Amelia nodded at the correction.

“The trial is now conducted as requested by the Heir Potter-Black for his father Lord Sirius Black.” She then handed over the wills of Lily and James over to the court scribe who looked it over and nodded that everything was in order.

“Lord Sirius Black has requested for Veritaserum to be administered while he is questioned.” Amelia said. Once the Wizengamot members agreed to it, an Auror brought the vial of Veritaserum which Amelia administered to Sirius.

“What is your name?”

“Sirius Orion Black”

“What is your date of birth?” 

“25th September 1955.” **(A/N: I know Sirius was born in 1959, but since Harry is nearly three years older than in cannon, the Marauders and their classmates are also older by a few years.)**

“Are you a Death Eater?”

“No”

“Were you the secret keeper for the Potters in 1981?”

“In the beginning, I was. But I was captured once and tortured for their location. Thankfully I escaped before I could give in and then we changed the secret keeper to our other friend, Peter Pettigrew.”

“Is that why you killed Peter Pettigrew? For revenge? If so, why did you kill the muggles?”

“I have never killed any muggles and have not killed Pettigrew. I intended to arrest Pettigrew and bring him in, but he shouted that I betrayed the Potters and sent a blasting hex at the gas pipes. He then cut his finger off and transformed into a rat and escaped.” Sirius said monotonously.

“What do you mean by transformed into a rat?”

“James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and I became illegal animagi when we were in our fifth year. We wanted to register once we had graduated, but we thought that with the war going on, it would be a useful skill to have if our enemies did not know. That is how I had escaped when the Death Eaters captured me to get the location of the Potters. So we decided to register after the war was over. Unfortunately, I was sent to Azkaban without a trial for a crime I did not commit, so I could not register.”

A few members looked impressed that three fifth years had completed their animagus transformation and a majority of the members seemed to accept their reasoning for not registering. Minerva was then called to give her witness.

“Did you know that Sirius was not the secret keeper?”

“Yes, I did. James was my godson. I liked to visit them from time to time. So when I was given the new secret by Pettigrew, they informed me of the change.”

“Why did you not come with the evidence before this?”

“I told Dumbledore on the night that he left Harry with his muggle relatives. But he had me obliviated and replanted a fake memory that had me believing that Sirius was the secret keeper. The obliviations was recently removed by the Goblins.” Minerva said glaring at the Chief Warlock while the Wizengamot went up in uproar.

Soon, Sirius was cleared of all charges with the majority votes, with Albus Dumbledore asked to step down from the post of Chief Warlock as Minerva had informed them that Dumbledore had known that Sirius was not the secret keeper and had still given the evidence to contrary, and had obliviated someone who would have given the evidence. Minister Bagnold was also put on probation by the Wizengamot for signing the papers to send a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House to Azkaban without a trial. Bartemius Crouch, the then Head of the DMLE, was the one to suggest sending Sirius to Azkaban without a trial was fired from his job as the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation.

Sirius moved into the Longbottom Manor and had to go for regular health checks and counselling at St. Mungo’s but he did not mind it as he could stay with his son. The healers were initially surprised that Sirius was sane after eight years, but Sirius told them how he transformed into his animagus form to escape the torment of the Dementors. Remus Lupin had returned from his self-imposed exile, when Dumbledore had told him that he could not visit Harry because the blood wards would not let a dark creature in and the Ministry did not listen to his claim about Sirius being innocent because he was a werewolf.

The twins were frequent visitors at the Longbottom Manor telling Sirius about all the pranks they had pulled along with Harry at the Primary school. Sirius in turn told them of the pranks the Marauders themselves pulled. It was during their time with Sirius when they complained that their older brother was trying to foist his pet rat on them so that he could get an owl that Sirius asked them about the details of the rat. The twins informed him about how Percy had found the rat in their garden nearly eight years ago and that the rat missed a paw. Sirius was all for going to confront the rat, but Augusta prevented him doing so, telling him to inform Amelia.

Once they had informed Madam Bones, she took care of it discreetly and Pettigrew was captured. He was given a trial and was found guilty being sentenced to Azkaban for life. Pettigrew was made to wear a magic suppressing cuff so that he would not be able to transform into a rat and escape.

 

**A/N: So, how was this chapter? Like it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows** **J please forgive me if there are any mistakes as I do not have a beta. If anyone is willing to beta for me please PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 10**

As Harry and Augusta had discussed, Frank and Alice Longbottom were discharged from St. Mungo’s Hospital and were taken to Gringotts where the Goblin Healer Bronuk had started the two on a regime of potions by the twentieth of July. As predicted, Bronuk told them it would be a very slow process but it was indeed curable. Harry and Augusta planned a small birthday party as a surprise for Neville on the thirtieth of July and invited the Weasleys. It was then that Harry found out that Ginny had a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived when she started following him everywhere, blushed and squeaked whenever he spoke to her. Augusta had also invited a few of her friend’s families who had grandchildren around Harry’s and Neville’s age.

Harry and the twins met Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, Adrian Pucey and Graham Montague, and were soon good friends. Sirius’s cousin Andromeda and her family were also invited as her daughter Nymphadora had taken on the big sister role for Harry, Dudley and Neville. Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Ernie Macmillan and Stephan Cornfoot were a few who were Neville and Dudley’s age that had come and were friendly with the trio of nine year old boys Ron, Neville and Dudley.

Neville was a little overwhelmed but he was also extremely ecstatic on his birthday. The month of August passed as Harry and the twins got ready for their first year. Fred and George, getting permission from their parents, telling them that they were going to be studying with Harry before the start of school, flooed to the Longbottom Manor on most days, sometimes sleeping over as well. Ron came along with them and hung out with Neville and Dudley while the three eleven year old boys, with Sirius’s help plotted for a few pranks as well as studied their school books. The three pre-teens objected to this in the beginning but when Sirius told them about how the Marauders usually studied their school books in the summer and even practiced the spell so that they would always complete their assignments as early as possible leaving more time to research for pulling their pranks and creating havoc, made the three boys study their school material studiously as well as practice the spell and potions that were being taught in their first year.

It was soon September 1st and breakfast at the Longbottom manor was somber. The group soon flooed to Kings cross station directly to the Platform Nine and three quarters. Neville and Dudley were teary eyed while Augusta and Sirius looked proud. Harry found an empty compartment to store his trunk before exiting to bid good-bye to his family. The Weasleys arrived at the last minute and Harry and Sirius helped the twins pack their trunks in the compartment Harry had put his trunk in. The three boys waved goodbye to their families as the train started moving till they were out of sight. They sat back with an excited and mischievous looks on their face.

“So, my handsome partners, shall we start plotting our mischief?” Harry asked with a smirk making the twins smirk back.

“Of course, our equally handsome partner. We have to break the Marauder’s record.” Fred said.

“After all, they only started their mischief after a week at school.” George said with a mischievous smirk.

“Indeed. We are going to start our mischief even before our sorting. After all, I am sure that none of the first years would know how we are sorted.” Harry said.

“Ah, Yes. Charlie said that we would have to tame a dragon.”

“On the other hand, Percy, who is a stick in the mud about rules, said that it was tradition”

“To not tell the new students how we are sorted and that we would have to wait till we reach Hogwarts.”

“Ah, Sirius told me that it would be an obstacle course in the forbidden forest, while both Aunt Minnie and Gran have refused to tell anything. Dora on the other hand, told me that we would have to fight a troll.” Harry said. “Poor souls. They did not know that I have an eidetic memory and that I remember Dad telling stories of Hogwarts, including the fact that they were sorted by an enchanted Sorting Hat that talks.” He finished with a smirk causing the twins to look at Harry with a gob smacked look.

The three boys plotted on how to scare the rest of the first years till they were disturbed with a knock by the trolley lady asking if they wanted any sweets. All three boys jumped up and bought a lot of chocolates. After eating the lunch Tipsy had packed for them and enjoying a few chocolates, the three boys left to acquaint themselves with the other first years. They found Cedric in a compartment with Roger and two other boys who introduced themselves as Kenneth Towler and Jacob Chambers. After a few minutes with them, they bid the boys goodbye and left. They found Graham and Adrian with two other boys and two girls. Graham introduced the unknown boys as Cassius Warrington and Terrance Higgs and the girls as Teresa Flint and Patricia Stimpson. While Terrance and Patricia smiled warmly, Teresa Flint and Cassius Warrington sneered at the three boys when they heard the name Weasleys and Potter-Black.

Harry and the twins ignored the two and caught up with the others before leaving. In the next compartment, they found a few girls and boys who introduced themselves as Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Daisy Fawcett, Bradley James, Lee Jordan and Alice Tolipan. The boys then went back to their compartment to change into their Hogwarts robes as they saw that it was getting dark.

Charlie and Dora found the boys and when they saw that they were in their robes, went back to their friends after telling the trio about Hagrid and a few more outrageous tales of how the sorting would take place. The three eleven year olds just smirked at each other as the two sixth years left. The train soon slowed right down and came to a stop. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform.

“Firs’ Years, over here. Firs’ Years!” A loud booming voice called out. The trio looked to see a giant of a man standing to one side with a lantern. His face was almost completely hidden by a long shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard. Most of the first years looked too scared to approach him, but Harry and the twins made their way to him.

“Hello Hagrid.” The twins called out.

The giant called Hagrid turned towards them with a smile. “Yeh know me, bu’ I don’ know yeh. Bu’ guessing by your hair an’ freckles, yeh are Weasleys.”

“That we are. Gred and Forge Weasley, at your service. This is our best friend, Harry Potter-Black.”

“Yeh look like yer dad, bu’ yeh hav’ yer mother’s eyes. Good ter see yeh again, Harry.” Hagrid said making Harry just smile slightly and nod as he remembered Hagrid was the one to take him away from his Paddy that night.

As soon as the rest of the first years assembled, Hagrid called out, “C’mon, follow me. Any more firs’ years? Watch your step, now. Firs’ years, follow me.”

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

“Ye’ all get yer firs’ sight of Hogwarts in a sec. Jus’ round this bend here.” Hagrid called over his shoulder. 

There was a loud “Ooohh.” The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling under the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

“No more’n four to a boat!” Hagrid called out pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and the twins got into a boat and the boy with black deadlocks, who had introduced himself as Lee Jordan earlier got in with them.

“Everyone in? Right then, Forward!” Hagrid boomed.

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as a glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them, as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

“Heads down” Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads except for a pudgy boy who was not paying attention. The boy’s head hit the curtain of ivy and fell into the water. All the other first years laughed at that relieving some of the building tension. A tentacle reached out and pushed the boy towards Hagrid’s boat and Hagrid helped him out giving the pudgy boy his enormous coat. The rest of them were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of an underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock, after Hagrid’s lamp coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up the flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door.

“Everyone here?” Hagrid asked before he knocked.

The door opened at once and Minerva had her stern face on her that conveyed the message that this was someone not to cross to the first years. When she looked at Harry and the twins, Harry winked at her making her lips twitch.

“The Firs’ years, Professor McGonagall.” Hagrid said.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” Minerva replied.

She pulled the door open. The entrance hall was very big, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Minerva across the flagged stone floor into a small empty chamber off the hall. The first years crowded in, standing very close to each other than they usually would have done, peering about nervously.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said [Professor McGonagall](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizards/mcgonagall.html). “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.”  
“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”  
“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” 

“I will return when we are ready for you,” said [Professor McGonagall](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizards/mcgonagall.html). “Please wait quietly.”

She left the chamber and many of them shifted nervously.

“Er- How do they sort us into the houses?” The boy asked.

“It’s a sort of a test. Our brother Percy told us” George started with a very scared face.

“That they will let all the four house ghost possess us in turns and try to induce a lot of pain,” Fred continued with the same scared face.

“And with whichever ghost you last the longest without any reaction” Harry said somberly.

“We go to that house.” All three of them finished together with a mischievous twinkle in their eyes if someone were to notice it. Unfortunately for the rest of the first years none of them noticed it.

“I was there when Percy said that. And since Percy is a rule abiding third year student who is a shoe-in for the prefect badge, I would definitely believe him not to lie.” Harry said.

“Yeah, Bill and Charlie went on about fighting a dragon or a troll,”

“But since we are first years with no knowledge, I am sure they were pulling our leg. Percy would never lie.” Fred and George agreed with Harry with a small smirk playing in the corner of their lips.

All the first years looked really scared at that. Harry, Fred and George, noticing about twenty ghosts streamed through the back wall let out a high pitched scream and huddled closer to the wall pointing at the ghosts. The rest of the first years noticing where the trio were pointing, screamed as well and pressed their backs against the wall trying to not bring attention to themselves. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years.

 

They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: “Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —”

 

“My dear Friar, haven’t we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he’s not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?”

 

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years flattened against the wall.

Nobody answered.

 

“New students!” said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. “About to be sorted, I suppose?”

 

A few people nodded mutely. “Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!” said the Friar. “My old house, you know.”

The students started whimpering.

 

“Move along now. The sorting ceremony is about to start.” Professor McGonagall had returned.

 

“Is it compulsory to be sorted professor? Can we not skip the sorting ceremony?” One brave boy asked as no one moved.

 

“No. It is a tradition for all first years to be sorted. You will have to be sorted in order to go to your classes and sleep in the dormitories as well.” Minerva replied, a little confused. This was the first time a student had no wish to be sorted and she had a suspicion that she was missing something.

 

“But I don’t want to feel any pain!” A girl wailed while the other students nodded in agreement.

 

“What do you mean, you don’t want to feel the pain?” Minerva asked even more confused. Finally, the first years twins repeated what Harry and the twins told them. Meanwhile Harry and the twins were trying to suppress their laughter at Minerva’s exasperated face.

 

“There will not be any pain involved. You will only have to try the sorting hat and you will be sorted according to your personalities.” Minerva said making the frightened first years sigh in relief. “Now, if you would all form a line and follow me?”

 

Harry and the twins were at the front of the line, just behind Minerva who led them into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair, over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering gold plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The ceiling looked velvety black with stars. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling at all, and that the great hall didn’t simply open to the heavens. Professor McGonagall then placed a three legged stool and placed an old frayed pointed hat on top of it. Suddenly a rip formed near the brim and opened wide like a mouth.

 

“Oh, you may not think I am pretty,

But do not judge on what you see.

….

You are in safe hands (though I have none)

For I’m a thinking cap.” **(Sorting hat song from HPSS)**

“We just have to try the hat!”

“I’ll kill Percy for frightening us like that!”

 

“I will join you guys!” Harry said the three of the keeping up the ruse that Percy was the one to tell them that story.

 

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

 

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” She said before she started calling out the names.

 

Of Harry’s friends, Roger ended up in Ravenclaw, while Cedric ended up in Hufflepuff. Adrian and Graham on the other hand ended up in Slytherin and Lee Jordan, the boy who was on the boat with them was sorted into Gryffindor.

 

When Harry’s name was called, all the students started craning their heads or standing up to get a look at the boy-who-lived. Although the sorting hat told him he was fit to be sorted in any of the four houses, it did call out “Gryffindor” at the end. Fred and George later told Harry that the sorting hat was undecided between sorting them to either Gryffindor or Slytherin, but finally settled on Gryffindor.

 

 

**A/N: I was actually planning to cover both first year as well as second year in one chapter, but couldn’t cut anything off… Anyway, hope you liked the prank! Review please.**

**Happy New Year** **J**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
